This invention relates to a house venting system. More specifically, this invention relates to a venting system that vents air from the attic and the dwelling.
For many years attic venting systems have been used in order to vent hot air out of an attic and into the atmosphere. Specifically, known in the art is that heat rises and thus in a home during hot months attics tend to hold a lot of heat. As a result of the attic holding heat the attic naturally warms the rest of the house causing air conditioners to work harder and more inefficiently in order to keep a dwelling cooled.
As a result of heat being captured in an attic, vent pipes are traditionally placed through the roof of a house in order to vent out the hot air. In this manner heat continues to rise and vents out of the house cooling the attic area. To improve upon the vent pipe those skilled in the art have added an attic fan that is used to convey air through the vent pipe.
While an attic fan does convey some heated air through a vent pipe in order to help solve the problem of the heated attic, many problems still remain. Specifically, problems with air movement still exist because an attic fan on its own is unable to convey hot air out of an attic fast enough to keep the attic sufficiently cool. Additionally, attic fans are typically noisy and can serve as an annoyance to home owners. In addition, at the present time in order to vent air from rooms of a house other than the attic requires unsightly duct work throughout the house.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a home venting system that improves upon the state of the art.